


Slow mornings

by Rubyredpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, They are just being very cute, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredpanda/pseuds/Rubyredpanda
Summary: A look into one of Harry and Draco's mornings





	Slow mornings

Harry felt the sudden cold as he woke up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that the duvet had been dragged off him. Or them, was more accurate. His husband, Draco, was laying on top off him. Hugging his arm arounds Harry’s torso, his head nestled against his chest.

The sight was ever so peaceful. Draco looked beautiful as he laid there quietly sleeping. He felt so lucky to be where he was now, in bed with his husband. They had been married for three years now, and Harry would not had it any other way. His life felt so wonderful, better than he could ever imagine. The war had broken him in so many ways, making him feel helpless. Then one day Draco had came along, and made everything so much better. They managed to save each other along the way.

As much as Harry loved these quiet mornings, he was still cold. There was a problem though; if he were to move the sheets over them, he would with no doubt wake Draco up in the process. Admittedly; not the best outcome. A grumpy Draco was not something to be a fan of. He could be quite nasty if put in the right mood. It did not happen often though, only when he got woken up “way too early for any decent human being to be awake”. Or as normal people would say: noon.

Regardless, it was not something to dwell on. Harry needed to find his wand to cast a warming charm. There was one problem though, he was not sure where he had put it last night. He hoped it was on his nightstand next to his glasses. It turned out, to Harry’s unfortunate discovery, he could not see it anywhere. He sighted in annoyance, and placed his head back on the pillow.

Harry looked over at Draco, who was still sound asleep. So, no help there. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Still, he was unable to fall asleep again. Harry was no longer tired, and the room was too bright. The sun had creeped through a gap in the curtains, lighting up the whole room, therefore making it impossible to go to sleep.

Oh well, what was he going to do now? Harry was out of ideas. Luckily he felt Draco starting to stir. His head moved somewhat and his arms were wrapping more firmly around him. Draco lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Harry.

“I’m cold, did you kick the sheets off again?”, Draco asked.

“No, I am pretty sure it was you. As it usually is”, Harry responded with a light chuckle.

Draco only huffed in response and reached down to bring the duvet over them.

Oh nice, Harry thought, finally he was getting warm again.

Without a sound, he ran his fingers through Draco’s soft hair. Draco only hummed in response, and took Harry’s free hand. He held it and with ease brushed his thumb over Harry’s.

“Morning, love”, Harry mumbled to Draco.

“Yeah, good morning to you too. What time is it?” Draco asked, gently kissing Harry's hand.

“Not sure. I suppose I forgot my wand in the living room before we went to bed, so I can't cast the tempus charm”

“Oh, alright. Use my wand then.”

Harry smiled at down at his husband. “And why can't you do it?”

Draco moved his head up to look up at Harry. “I can't be bothered to move much. Plus I am way too comfortable to do anything”.

Laughing quietly at him, Harry only held him tighter.

“Hmm, I might be too comfortable as well.”.

“I suppose we just have to lay here then.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Draco moved his head and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Harry's neck after giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Draco felt warm hands on the inside of his shirt and fingertips delicately touching his skin. Harry tenderly kissed the side of Draco's head.

“As much as I would love to stay here all day, we can't”, Harry said after laying in silence for a while.

“Can't we just skip lunch? I'm sure they won't mind”, Draco protested.

“Hermione and Ron will mind. We haven't seen them since they went on holiday with their kids. I'm sure they are looking forward to it”, Harry commented.

“Why can't you owl them and say that we can't make it? I know wouldn't mind.”

“C'mon Draco, they would love to meet both of us again. It will be nice.”

“Fine, if you say so. I'll get up”

Harry only smiled in response and kissed Draco on the head again before moving out of their bed. Draco reluctantly got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Harry went into the living room and fetched his wand. He cast the tempus charm, and it showed that it was 9:15. Harry heard the shower turn on, and went to the kitchen to start with breakfast.

As he stood by the stove, almost finished, Harry felt two strong arms wrap around him. Draco kissed his neck and stood there.

“It's about nine-thirty. That is way too early to be awake on a Saturday”, Draco said displeased.

He laughed at his comment. “Yeah, I figured you would say something like that.”

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco as well. “Don’t worry. I am sure you will survive getting up so early”. Harry smiled and kissed his husband with fondness. Draco happily returned the kiss, and pressed his forehead against Harry’s afterwards.

Without warning, Draco seemed to panic.

“Potter! The food is going to burn!”

Harry was dragged out his trance-like state and turned around quick. Luckily the food had not burned that much. He expected Draco to go away, but the man embraced Harry again. Seemingly not wanting to let go just yet.

The radio was playing low in the background. It was some muggle song Draco was weirdly fond of, and he was humming along.

“I love you, Harry”, whispered Draco and gave him a light squeeze.

“I love you too.”

Mornings like this was his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](https://sleepdeprived-gryffindor.tumblr.com) if you want ♡


End file.
